Life Creation
The ability to create living beings. Variation of Creation. Capabilities The user is able to create living beings or matter using several different ways, these beings can either be completely unique/original, modified/evolved versions of already existing ones or simply normal beings without any major modifications. Note that unless the user has separate powers that allow them to dominate their creations, these beings aren't particularly loyal. User can modify them so they have a tendency to stay devoted to their creator, but this depends on how they are treated. Applications * Life-Force Generation * Organic Generation ** Lifeless Body Creation Variations * Historical Entity Creation * Life Creation Field * Life Wellspring This power is divided into several categories: How/with what they are created: *Empathic Creation *Magic grants several possibilities: **Alchemy **Golem Creation *Sentience Inducement Modifications these beings have: *''Evolution: being is changed, possibly even drastically, but their original form is still relatively intact. *Extreme: either the being is created totally unique or the base being is extremely changed either way, they likely have several special abilities. *Life Recreation: recreate life itself as well as recreate the events that have happened in the subject's life. *Un-Modified: the user creates/replicates something already existing with nothing but cosmetic changes. '''Source/from what' these beings are created: *''Amalgamation/Chimerism: new being is formed from a mixture between existing objects. *Creation: new beings appear from nothing, or possibly solidified from the user's personal energies. *Genesis Creation: new beings emerge from the users own body/flesh, either literally from the user or possibly separated pieces of them. *Life-Spark: something that already exists is given a spark of life-force and independent existence, this could be anything solid, natural phenomenon or even an idea/concept. **''Gift of Pygmalion: giving life for a statue or anything else that already imitates some being (painting, picture, etc.), in other words turning something to what it emulates. Anthropomorphism is a very specific version of this variation. What is created: *Aliens *Angels *Animal **Insect Generation *Artificial Life *Deities *Demons *Dragons *Entities *Fused Life *Hybrids *Mythological Beings *Parasites *Sapient Races *Symbiotes Associations *Absolute Life Creation *Animation *Conversion *Fused Existence *Imaginary Entity Creation *Life-Force Manipulation *Life Magic *Life Manipulation *Organic Manipulation *Population Augmentation *Prime Being *Sentience Inducement *Summoning Limitations *Creations may be linked to the creator, meaning if the creator dies, the creation dies. *Creations may not be automatically loyal to their creator. Known Users See Also: Creating Life. Known Objects *The Key of Yggdrasyl (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Known Locations *Capital Castle (Parallel Paradise) Gallery Godch.jpg|Gods of religious beliefs are said to have created all living things. Dimensional_Summoning.jpg|The Key of Yggdrasyl (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) its capable to create virtually any kind of life, from natural to quasi-divine beings. File:Rudobon_Using_Arbol.jpg|Rudbornn Chelute (Bleach) can quickly create a limitless amount of minions by growing them out of his branches. shionpavlichenkocloseup.jpg|Shion Pavlichenko (Darker than Black) can copy living beings and objects. Ordinemon.gif|Ordinemon's (Digimon) Summon Apocalypse technique creates countless dark Digimon out of its feathers to attack its enemies. Naraku.jpg|Naraku (InuYasha) can create monstrous demonic creatures or beings from his body that is composed of such things. Giorno's Gold Experience powa!!!.gif|Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) can breath "life" into inorganic objects turning them into living organisms with his Stand, Gold Experience. Jumba.jpg|Jumba Jookiba (Lilo & Stitch) can create advanced genetic experiments due to his Science Intuition and Enhanced Mind. Te_Fiti_(Profile).png|Te Fiti (Moana) the Mother Island can create other islands teeming with flora and fauna. Discord Life Creation.gif|Discord (My Little Pony series) is a nigh omnipotent being who is capable of materializing life like Pigasi. Arceus.jpg|Arceus (Pokémon) the creator of all Pokémon and the most powerful Pokémon in the series. File:Riko_Drawing_Pad.png|Riko Hachiboshi/Caprico (Psyren) BishoujoSenshiSailorMoonSMovie41.jpg|Princess Snow Kaguya (Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice) can create Snow Dancers from snow and Ice. Aku.jpg|Aku (Samurai Jack) can create monsters. Yaldabaoth Sweaper.jpg|Sarkics (SCP Foundation) claim that Yaldabaoth is the unwitting creator of humanity and all other organic lifeforms as a result of consuming numerous gods and then "exhaling life" in a process comparable to panspermia. Gerald_Robotnik_profile.png|Gerald Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) Eve_Mother_of_All.jpg|Eve (Supernatural) is the mother of all supernatural monsters creating the first of each species by Asexual Reproduction. Shinki_(Touhou_Project)_1.png|Shinki (Touhou Project), Goddess of Devil's World. Daphne H.png|Daphne (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of life. Poison Tea H.png|Poison Tea (Valkyrie Crusade) can create living dolls and doppelgangers. Flora_S7_Profile.png|Flora (Winx Club) used her magic on old and damaged stuffed animals repairing them and bring them to life. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Generation Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Creation Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Life Creation Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Common Powers